Forget Me
by youtuber411
Summary: Tommy Is Afraid of Thunder. Who Can Help Comfort Him? Adam, of Course! Adommy
1. Chapter 1

Tommy Joe Ratliff sat in his bunk, his back straight as a rod, lost in a nest of blankets. His wide brown eyes grew wider as thunder boomed so violently the bus shook! A tiny whimper escaped his lips when the bus was lit up with lightning... Lightning means thunder... A certain glam-god crossed his mind and he climbed out of his home aid shelter, scampering to Adam's room. He didn't think to knock, he just ran in and jumped on the bed just as thunder boomed loudly overhead. Adam sat up, ready to bitch at whoever tried to wake him up at four in the fucking morning. All feeling of anger drifted away, concern replacing it as Adam's eyes fell on the tiny bassist who clung to his waist for dear life.

"Tommy! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He tried to pry the little guy off him, but Tommy wouldn't let him.

"Please... Please, just hold me. Hold me for a minute..." Adam couldn't help the excitement that he felt at Tommy's words. Was this it? Was Tommy finally going to confess to liking him?Adam did have his suspicions... Could he have been right all along? But when thunder boomed overhead, Tommy's hold on Adam tightened, proving the taller man's thoughts wrong.

He sighed. "What's the matter, honey?"

Tommy buried his face in Adam's throat, wrapping his arms around his neck, his legs around his waist. "Please don't laugh... Don't laugh at me, I mean it!" He pulled away and looked into Adam's eyes. "I-... I'm afraid of-" as if on cue, the thunder boomed its loudest, causing a whimper to escape Tommy's lips, although he felt a little better in Adam's arms. "Is it cool if I stay in here tonight? I can sleep on the floor, I don't mind... I just wanted... I wanted to be close to you." Tommy admitted, biting his lip as a blush spread across his face.

Again, Adam took this the wrong way. "Of course its cool! There is no way you're sleeping on the floor. You'll do fine right here. Now lets get you under the blanket, you're shivering!" Tommy nodded, grinning as he crawled between the sheets. Adam immediately pulled him close to his bare chest. "Feeling better?" he asked. Tommy nodded, his lips parting in a slight gasp as thunder boomed. Adam took this opportunity to lean his head down to kiss the blond.

At first, Tommy responded naturally, allowing himself to enjoy it... but then he pushed at Adam's chest. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice rising in pitch.

Adam gave him a bewildered look. "Well, i thought we-" "You thought we what, Adam? I don't want you to kiss me! You're a fa-!" he gasped, hoping he didn't just say all that... but the look on Adam's face confirmed it.

"I'm a what Tommy?" Tommy kept his eyes down and clamped his mouth shut, teeth over his tongue until he tasted blood... Fuck you, Tommy... Fuck you... "Say it." Still, he didn't reply. "I'm a faggot, is that what you were gonna say? Were you gonna continue to say 'you're not like me', and that I'm 'disgusting because I like to shove my dick in some random guys asshole, rather than a girl'spussy?'"

Tommy flinched as Adam practically shouted at him. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Tommy didn't have feelings for him! He's straight, for god sakes!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"

"Maybe you should go now, Tommy." Adam pulled the blanket up to his shoulder and turned, his back facing Tommy.

"No, please! Don't make me go!" Adam was silent. "Do... Do you still want me to leave?" Tommy's small voice quivered after a few minutes of silence from both ends and Adam's heart lurched in his chest and banged against his ribcage.

"I want you to go," he lied, "but if you're still scared, you're welcome to stay."

Tommy took a shaky breath. "Adam, I'm really sorry... You just caught me off guard is all! I didn't mean it, honest! I'm so-"

"I'm trying to sleep." Adam mumbled, not bothering to wipe away the silent tears that fell from the corners of his eyes. Tommy sat still for a moment before scooting closer to Adam and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Adam wiggled outof his grasp. "No, I don't want your pity hug."

"I'm so sorr-"

"Quit it! Let me sleep before I drag your pussy-fucking ass out of here and throw you into the street!" His snappy words hurt Tommy...

"It's not my fault a faggot likes me! You think I want that? It's fucking unnatural!" Tommy shouted, grabbing a pillow and blanket, pulling them off the bed and onto the floor as the bus started to move again. He didn't even stop the sobs as they came. He hoped they kept Adam up all night! The bastard deserved it! Tommy knew that he and Adam would patch it up eventually, so he didn't even bother feeling guilty.

Meanwhile, Adam's silent sobs shook his whole body. He felt both pain, hearing Tommy's words over and over in his head, and remorse as he heard Tommy's loud sobs. All he wanted to do was climb off his bed and hold the blond in his arms, telling him how sorry he was and how everything was going to be ok... but he wasn't sure if that was true... The two sobbed until they fell asleep; Tommy first, Adam second. The back room of the bus finally fell silent as the two dreamed of better days...

The roads were slick from the storm, tree trunks and various other items were scattered across the road. It was very difficult for the bus to maneuver around the items... The tire caught a plastic recycling bin and it wedged itself in-between the wheel and the axel, causing the tire to stop rotating. The bus swerved on the slippery road as the driver lost control. It ran sideways on the two-lane blacktop, catching a fallen tree branch and flipping seven times while the passengers slept inside...

_What is that? That annoying beeping sound? Why won't it stop? Make it stop!_

Tommy's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he realized was that he had no idea where he was. Then he noticed his mother, Dia, at his side, squeezing his cold hand. "Mom?" Dia sat up, sniffling.

"Yes baby?" He tried to look around, but he couldn't move, his vision pinned on a white ceiling.

"Where am I?" Dia's sniffling turned into sobs.

"Y-you're at the hospital..." Tommy frowned.

"Why?" Dia brushed his hair out of his face.

"The b-bus. I-it fl-flipped." Dia sobbed into the scratchy sheets.

"Why can't I move?"

"The doctor injected you with some sort of numbing medication."

His frown deepened. "Why?"

Dia wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Because you kept waking up screaming... Y-you were screaming 'the p-pain! the pain! I can't stand it!' It was horrible seeing you like that!" She buried her face in her son's arm.

"What happened to me? Am I ok?"

Dia sat up again and stared into Tommy's eyes. "You hit your head very, very hard... the doctors are concerned that you may have lost some of your memory, but they aren't sure how much. A-and... oh god..." she buried her face again.

"What? Tell me!" Tommy begged, panicking.

"A-Adam is dead... I know how cl-close you two were... I'm so, so sorry Tommy!"

Tommy frowned, finding the strength to sit up and stare into Dia's eyes. "Who's Adam?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I'm Awake, I'm Alive

He can't sleep… how could he? Tommy is still mad, his bus just flipped, ending his tour, but it could be worse… he could have died in the accident. Shortly after he was released from the hospital, he ran to Tommy's room, dodging nurses, doctors, and janitors. But when he reached the door, Dia stopped him, telling him that Tommy never wanted to see him ever again. Her words made tears form in his eyes… but he would not cry there. Without another word, he turned on his heel and ran. He ran until he couldn't run anymore, tears making their way to the corners of his eyes and pushing themselves out, trailing down Adam's face.

When he reached his condo, he was crying so hard he could barely slip his key into the lock to get inside. Once he was in, he hurried to his bed and flopped down on it, crying until he had no tears left. He'd curled up into a ball… and that's how he stayed for three days. Not eating… not sleeping… not moving.  
>Monte, Isaac, and Camilla had come by to try to get him out of his apartment… even Brad, his ex, tried… but Adam wouldn't move. He'd lost his glitterbaby…<p>

After a week of that, Adam finally decided to start living again. No one wanted to see him slowly killing himself… except maybe Tommy…

Searching his kitchen, he realized he had hardly any food. Why should he? He'd been on tour for months… Grumbling to himself, he showered and dressed, looking presentable enough to go to the market.

As he walked down the isles, holding a shopping basket, he didn't even see the food on the shelves in front of him. He wasn't even concentrating on what he was doing or where he was going… until he rammed into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" he said, helping the man to his feet.

"It's ok."

Adam gasped… that voice… "Tommy?"

Tommy frowned at Adam. "Do I know you?" he asked, bending down to grab the six pack of beer and the jar of Nutella that had fallen out of his shopping basket.

Adam rolled his eyes. Fuck Tommy… Fuck these games he plays… "Well you should, but if you're gonna be like that, then whatever." Adam turned to leave.

"I'm sorry." The taller man stopped in his tracks. These were two words he thought he'd never hear the blond say. He slowly turned.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Tommy repeated. "I was in an accident recently. I hit my head pretty hard and lost some of my memory." he shrugged. "So I really don't remember you. I'm sorry."

Adam nodded, processing this information. "I-… I was on the bus… the bus that flipped."

Tommy's eyes lit up. "You were? Then could you tell me something?"

Adam shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

Tommy took a deep breath. "Who… Who was Adam? My mother told me we were really close… said he died? I've been trying so hard to remember him, but I just can't…"

Adam's eyes widened with each word that left Tommy's mouth. Wait… so Tommy wasn't mad? He forgot? Dia… she lied! Adam turned away, walking at a slow pace as the realization settled in his brain.

"Hey… Hey!" Tommy called, but Adam didn't stop… he didn't hear him at all…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 50 Ways to Say Goodbye

"How are you today, baby?" Dia asked her son, kissing his cheek. Tommy was sitting up in his bed, staring at the wall, deep in thought. He'd been there since he woke up at nine.

"Mother?" He grabbed her attention. "I met this man yesterday."

Dia froze. "Oh?" she cocked her head to the side, concern written on her face. "What did he look like?"

"He was tall… black hair… Familiar blue eyes. He told me he was on the bus that flipped."

Dia blinked. "What did he say to you? Did he tell you his name?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. He didn't say much at all, really."

Dia snapped her fingers. "Ah! Of course! Shane! That's who it was! Shane Mallory. He's one of the backup dancers. I'm pretty sure he was thrown into jail for molesting a fourteen year old boy before he became a dancer, but… I can't be sure. I'd stay away from him if I were you," Dia advised. "Want a sandwich?" she offered, gratefully changing the subject. Tommy nodded.

…

After being cooped up in his room with his over-worried mother, Tommy was so glad to get out of the house, and take a trip to his local down the street. A cheap glass of beer was just what he needed. Entering the bar, he seated himself at the barstool furthest from the door. He ordered his beer and waited until he took a swig before glancing around the room. There weren't many people in that night, and those who were seemed too wrapped up in there own lives to even look at him. Good.

Tommy took a deep breath, and another gulp of beer. Then, someone hunched at the other end of the bar caught his attention. "Shane!" Tommy exclaimed, waving his hand. The man didn't look up from his empty shot glass. Tommy rose off the stool and started towards Shane. So what if the dancer had been a child molester in the past? Tommy was not a child, and this man could have the answers to who he was in his previous life… and more importantly, who Adam was. Tommy reached out and touched the man's shoulder, lightly. "Shane?" Adam's eyes snapped up to Tommy's. He opened his mouth to say something before clamping his jaw shut again. "Shane, I don't mean to bother you, but I just have a few questions about Ad-"

"Leave me alone, Tommy!" Shane roared, tossing his empty shot glass at the blond. Tommy dodged it and it shattered on the floor. Every head in the bar snapped in their direction. Shane, clearly drunk as hell, tried to get off the bar stool, failing miserably and falling backwards onto the little blond. Tommy caught him from under the arms and helped steady him.

The bartender glared. "Get that drunken bum out of here!" he ordered.

Tommy didn't have to be told twice.

He wrapped his arm around Shane's waist and draped Shane's arm over his own shoulders. "Come on, Shane, we're going to get you home," he murmured, leading the man out the door.

Shane giggled in Tommy's ear. "Help me, help me, I've run out of lies," he whispered, "and ways to say you died!" He sang the end quite loudly.

Tommy frowned. "Are you seriously singing Train?" he muttered, but his mind was elsewhere- pondering why a drunk backup dancer sang so well.

"'S a good song," Shane shrugged before flashing Tommy a grin. "You're really pretty, Tommy," he exclaimed, and suddenly, Tommy felt like the dumbest human alive for being alone with a drunk child molester. "Remember when we used to cuddle, and-and you'd kiss me until I fell asleep?"

Tommy's eyes widened and he fought the urge to slap Shane sober. "That never happened," he hissed. No way did he ever kiss or cuddle with a child molester! But Shane nodded, vigorously.

"And to think, you don't remember me at all." He laughed, tapping Tommy's cheek. "That sucks!"

Tommy noted no sympathy in the drunkard's tone at all, and it aggravated him. "Come on," he grumbled, tugging Shane into a small diner, "maybe coffee will sober you up… I still have questions…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Some Nights

He shoved Shane into the nearest booth and ordered two black coffees. The waitress was quick to bring them their drinks, and left just as fast, but not before giving Adam a wary look. "Drink," Tommy demanded. "Come on, sober up." Adam took a big gulp of the steaming liquid. It burned on it's way down, but, although he was gaining sobriety, he hardly noticed. He was too distracted by the cute blond across the table. Tommy waited for Adam to finish two more cups of coffee before he spoke again. "Shane, can I ask you a few questions?"

Adam frowned. "Why do you keep calling me Shane? Got any Tylenol?" he muttered, pinching the bride of his nose, trying to force back the raging headache that was beginning to form.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Are you so drunk you can't remember your own name?" he mumbled, annoyed. "Your name is Shane Mallory, remember?"

Adam nodded, slowly as the realization settled in. Dia lied to him about how Tommy felt, so he didn't doubt that she lied to her son about him, too. Shane Mallory, huh? No relation to Sasha Mallory… Adam smirked. "That's not what I meant. You always used to call me Mal." He had always been good at impromptu, and maybe playing along wouldn't hurt him… Maybe this could let him keep his baby, and not remind him about the awful fight that Adam so vividly remembered. "What are your questions?"

"Who was Adam? Why was he so important to me? Were we in a relationship? Can you keep a secret? Who all in the band-or the world for that matter-knows I'm bi? I don't remember becoming bi, but I guess I am, because I have this strange attraction to men recently. Is that news to you, or did you already know that? Were you a child molester? Did we really cuddle? Did I really kiss you? What are-?"

"Woah, woah, one question at a time," Adam cringed. "Headache, remember?" He knew the hangover was not the reason for the queasy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. When that first question fell from Tommy's lips, he knew it was a mistake to assume the identity of 'Shane Mallory'. Why did he do it, anyway? To protect Tommy… To protect him from the ugly truth… That's why. Dia had a reason for hiding his relationship with her son- because she didn't like it. She wanted him to be normal. Straight. And now Tommy was asking if he knew he was bi? This was certainly new to Adam- he always thought his little bassist was straight… But now, he wasn't so sure…

"Ok," Tommy started over. "Who's Ada-?"

"Adam just died," he reminded the wide-eyed blond. "Let's try and keep him as much out of the conversation as possible, please? I knew him quite… well, and… being reminded of him…" he trailed off. "I'd be happy to answer any other questions-not about Adam."

Tommy nodded. "I'm sorry," he murmured, staring at his small pale hands. "I should have been more considerate of your feelings."

"You didn't know," Adam brushed off his apology. "Did I know you're bi? No, I didn't. But I'm sure you had your reasons for hiding it."

"But… we kissed? We cuddled… You said-!"

"We did, but I was always under the impression that you were straight. You just… We… It was just for fun, really. I don't think it really meant anything to you."

Tommy stared at Shane, waiting for him to tell him that was a joke. When he didn't, Tommy spoke. "No! There is no way I'd kiss another man if I was straight! Hell no! Especially if he's a child molester!" Tommy grabbed his coat and slapped a wad of cash on the table before hurrying out of the diner.

Adam fought a smile as he followed Tommy. "Who told you I'm a child molester?" he asked, grabbing the blonde's arm and stopping him. The two faced each other on the sidewalk beside the diner.

"Are you?" Tommy demanded.

Shane thought about his answer. "I don't think my past really matters to you. It's Adam you really care about, isn't it? Or are you in denial that you kissed a guy?!" Tommy slapped him across the face. Adam's eyes widened and he cupped his burning cheek. "The fuck did I do?!" he demanded.

"You've insulted me!" Tommy snapped. "I've never kissed a guy!"

Adam growled, grabbing Tommy's wrists and pushing him back against the diner's brick wall. He leaned down and kissed him, feverishly, stunning the blond. "Now I've insulted you," he hissed. "Now you've kissed a guy. You want to hear about Adam? Well, here it is; Adam loved you. He thought the world of you- had the biggest crush on you! But you couldn't get that through your blond head, could you?" Tommy just stared up into Adam's blue eyes, frozen with fearful shock. "Every advance he made on you, you blew him off. But you kissed him, climbed into his bed, cuddled with him, napped with him. Why? Cause you knew he was interested and you were playing his emotions. You're a fucking tease, Thomas Joseph Ratliff. You knew what you were doing, didn't you? You knew. Every time you'd tease your hair the way I liked it, or paint your lips a sinful, cherry red, just because you knew it was a fucking turn on for me- you weren't oblivious. You're not stupid, Tommy, I'll give you that. Were you just going to drive me crazy? Push me over the edge until I begged for you? You'd blow me off again, wouldn't you? You'd wave your hand in my face like you do and tell me that I'm just being silly, and I'll get over it in the morning." Tommy bit his lip. Adam's voice had gone dark, deadly… poisonous. His eyes clouded, and he bared his teeth. Tommy couldn't shake the voice in the back of his head, telling him how accurate Shane was. 'You'll get over it in the morning' sounded like just the thing Tommy would say… This man, this… Shane knew him a lot more than he let on. "How convenient for you. The bus flips, Adam dies, and you lose your memory, all in the same night. Do you remember the heated argument you'd had with Adam right before the accident? Do you remember begging him to let you in his bed, then, when he kissed you, calling him a faggot? Must be nice to forget that, because I sure didn't." Adam spat.

Tears were streaming down Tommy's face. "Sh-Shane, I-I didn't know… I don't remember, I swear!"

Adam groaned. "Stop calling me Shane! You must have hit your head a lot harder than I thought… you can't tell me you haven't figured this out yet…"

"M-Mal, I meant Mal!" Tommy sobbed.

Adam ran a hand over his face. He knew he shouldn't have played along… Without another word, he turned and ran, leaving Tommy's trembling frame alone on the sidewalk…


End file.
